


Lost in Your Love

by Saturnkind



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturnkind/pseuds/Saturnkind
Summary: A collection of Cressi drabbles.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 27
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**"You can keep it"**

"Hey, that hoodie..." Leo pointed to the floor where the piece of clothing was now, while Cristiano decided what to wear in front of the mirror that was near of the bed they used to share. The hoodie was black with what appeared to be white details. Being honest, he didn't imagine Cristiano wearing it, knowing his taste for fashion.

"What's wrong with it?" Cristiano stopped looking in the mirror for a second to pick it and hold it in his hands, looking at it carefully, running his index finger through the italic letters printed on the front that said _faithful_. "Maybe it can smell a little bad, I haven't used it since years" he confessed smiling, looking at Leo. "It's not my style."

"Really?" Leo leaned over the edge of the bed to stand in front of Cristiano and gently remove the hoodie from his hands to see it more closely. "It's not ugly, though."

"You can keep it," Cristiano said suddenly, putting his hand on Leo's shoulder when he looked at him bewildered, as if he wanted to tell him something else. "Take it as a present."

"What? No! Cris, it's yours!" and he returned it to him.

"No, it's _yours_ now." Cristiano took advantage that Leo was in front of the mirror to put the hoodie near his chest, as if he was trying to know how would it look on him without putting it on. "Look, it looks perfect, as if they had designed it especially for you."

And after a few minutes of insistence for who was going to keep the hoodie, Leo gave up tried it on.

And Cristiano was right: it was perfect for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Did you sleep well?"**

The next morning, when he got up, Cristiano was not by his side.

On his way to the bathroom, he saw his shirts scattered on the floor. Memories of the previous night began to flow through his mind, from when they finished watching an action movie and everything became _something else_ , to from when he fell asleep in his chest, both still breathing heavily.

When he finished brushing his teeth, he went down the stairs to the kitchen, still a little asleep, and the first thing he felt was a strong coffee smell. He saw Cristiano on his back, wearing a white coat, with two cups nearby, from which some steam was still coming out.

“Good morning” Leo greeted, still yawning, approaching Cristiano to stand on his toes and give him a soft kiss on the lips.

“Good morning,” he replied with _that_ smile he loved to see. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah but when I woke up you weren’t there with me,” he said ironically, directing his gaze for a few seconds to his slightly exposed neck, noticing how some small red marks were still there.

“Sorry, I just wanted to make breakfast.” He apologized, pointing to the two cups with coffee and some toast with avocado on top.

“It's okay, I’m kind of hungry anyway,” Leo smiled. “But before breakfast…”

“What?”

“Kiss me.”

Cristiano chuckled, and lowered his head to give a proper kiss to Leo, who put his hands around his waist, bringing him closer to his body.

_This is happiness_ , he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**"It's not as bad as it seems"**

When Leo returned home after the game, visibly tired even to carry his things in his bag, his left leg ached more than usual. He didn’t remember exactly how it happened, he just remembered a strong pain in his leg for a few minutes that seemed eternal.

Cristiano went to the door to greet him, receiving him with a smile, as he almost always did.

“Leo! How ar-?”

He didn’t even finish asking him the question, because the fatigue he saw on his face and body was not the usual one. It was normal for both of them to return tired, wanting to shower alone or sleep as soon as they arrived, but Leo looked very tired this time.

He believed that he had only made a lot of effort during the game, pushing himself more than he should, but then he lowered his head a little to see a cut in his leg, which was a little red. It didn’t seem deep, just a little painful.

“What happened?” It was the first thing he asked, with clear concern on his face. He bent down to touch the cut, watching as Leo shuddered a bit. He even saw some drops of blood already dry. “Does it hurt?”

“It’s just a little pain,” Leo said, dropping the bag with his stuff on the floor. “I think someone hit me accidentally with their boots, I’m not sure.”

“Let’s go upstairs.” Cristiano did not allow Leo to say anything else and raised him in his arms, climbing the stairs until he reached his room. Once there, he gently laid Leo on the bed.

“Cris, I’m fine, it’s not as bad as it seems,” he tried to reassure him, trying to get out of bed, but Cristiano stopped him. “Please Cris, I need to bathe again, it’s nothing serious.”

“I don’t care. Stay here and try not to move your leg,” he replied and went to the bathroom. When he returned, Leo saw that Cristiano was holding a kind of packaging in his hand. He knelt close to his leg and opened it.

“This will make the pain heal faster,” he explained, putting some kind of lotion in his hands and then spreading it over the cut and the surroundings. He was putting on the lotion, but he was also giving him a little massage, applying light pressure on some parts. Leo couldn’t help but closing his eyes and relaxing into the touch. He knew Cristiano was good with his hands, but _this_ was different.

“Hmmm, thanks.” He said almost whispering.

Suddenly, he felt a weight beside him, noticing that now Cristiano was curled up beside him.

“Rest, then we’ll take a shower.” He said before they both closed their eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**"It'll be fun"**

“What are you going to do?” Leo asked, looking at Cristiano, who was leaning against the door frame of the bathroom with a bottle in his hands.

“I’m going to put on an exfoliating mask,” he explained, opening the bottle, placing in front of the mirror to start removing from the inside a kind of black cream that he applied to his left cheek. “It makes your skin look a lot better,” he paused to finish applying the product on both cheeks. “Would you like to try it?” he asked, looking at Leo from the mirror.

“I don’t know, I’m not a big fan of those things,” he declared, although he was intrigued to know how it would feel like to try it for the first time.

“Come on Leo, it’ll be fun!” Cristiano smiled, having just finished applying the mask to the rest of his face. “You will see that your skin will be softer later” he said, turning to Leo, who tried to stay serious, without thinking about how strange Cristiano looked wearing that thing on his face.

“Stay still,” he said in a more serious tone, and Leo obeyed instantly, feeling the mask being applied on his cheeks, forehead and nose. It was a different feeling, that he had never experienced before.

“Done. We just have to wait fifteen minutes now” he said as soon as he finished and closed the bottle, placing it on the cabinet under the sink.

The next few minutes passed relatively quickly as they cuddled on the couch and put on a few minutes of a crime show, and when the time was up, they both got up to the bathroom.

Once in front of the mirror, they slowly removed the mask. Sometimes it hurt, so they had to do it a little more carefully, but when they were done, the results didn’t stop surprising them, especially Leo, who couldn’t stop touching his face.

“Your skin looks much beautiful,” admitted Cristiano, stroking Leo’s cheeks with his fingers. “You should use it more often.”

“Thank you,” he replied, looking to the side. “I’m not adept at using these things, but I suppose I could get used to it if I do them with you.”

Cristiano didn’t have to wait any longer to answer him with a soft kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Tell me more"**

"So ... Leo."

"Yeah?"

"How about I teach you something about Portugal?"

"Sounds cool! What's your idea?"

"Would you like to learn a bit of the language?"

Leo groaned, throwing his head back for a moment. Cristiano knew that languages in general were not his cup of tea, nor the pronunciation. _If he played on a Spanish team where most people could understand him, then why speak another language?_

"Come on, Leo ... It's not as difficult as you think, it's kind of similar to Spanish. I swear."

"You know I'm not good at this, Cris ..." he said with a sigh, trying to convince him, caressing his neck. "Wouldn't you rather teach me something about traditions, or food?"

"Please," said Cristiano, getting closer to Leo to leave a trail of kisses that started from his neck to his shoulder. "I promise I'll help you."

"Okay..." he just couldn't refuse when he did that.

And so they spent the rest of the afternoon like that , Cristiano teaching Leo how to say basic things like: _Olá, adeus, obrigado, sim, não and não sei_ and other words. He could even notice how Leo increasingly enjoyed listening to his boyfriend speak in his native language.

"Tell me more," Leo said when the little session was about to come to an end. "I want to know more."

And they continued for a few more long minutes, and Leo was learning more words like: _por favor, bom día , maravilhoso_ or _não entendo_. Cristiano had never seen Leo so excited about learning another language.

When night came and they were both lying on the bed, almost on the verge of falling asleep, Leo touched his shoulder.

" _Hmm_?"

"How do you say _'I love you_ '?" He asked in a hoarse voice, still with his eyes closed.

" _Amo-te_."

" _Amo-te_ then." he repeated before falling asleep on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an Argentinian myself trying to learn Portuguese, I think I know how Leo would feel lol
> 
> Also: I don't know from which part of the world you're reading this, but please take care of yourself and stay safe. <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read this as a part two of the previous chapter!

**"That doesn't count."**

It was on a rainy autumn afternoon that Leo had the wonderful idea that today was _his_ turn to teach Cristiano a little more about his culture. That afternoon he was feeling particularly nostalgic, so it wasn't such a bad idea to remember his roots _and_ spend time with his boyfriend at the same time. If he had taught him a little of his language, why not now teach him a little more about Argentina?

"Hey, Cris. What do you know about Argentina?" the question seemed to have taken Cristiano by surprise, as he sat up from his lounging position, leaving his phone aside. "Other than _mate_ , that doesn't count," he added.

Cristiano was about to answer, but fell silent after Leo finished speaking. A few brief seconds passed until he said:

"I don't. Why?"

"Would you like me to teach you something?"

Cristiano smiled, probably remembering the day that he also taught him something about Portugal. "I dont see why not."

A few minutes after gathering the necessary ingredients to make _alfajores de maicena_ , they made 8, 4 for each one, between talks and laughter that didn't lead anywhere. Still, Cristiano kept noticing by the corner of his eye how Leo was smiling slightly at him as he prepared the dough. He knew he felt like he was in his country, like home.

Once they put them in the oven and programmed the timer for ten minutes, they cleaned their hands and the table, saving the rest of the ingredients that they hadn't used.

"Now we just have to wait a little," said Leo, cleaning Cristiano's shirt, which had somehow got dirty with maicena. "Do you have any suggestions? We only have ten minutes." he added, with a little smirk.

But Cristiano didn't answer, he only indicated Leo to sit on the counter, and he obeyed immediately, spreading his legs a little. Cristiano approached him, and they began to kiss, taking all the time in the world to do so. However, it didn't take long to become much more than just kisses, and Leo ended up without his shirt and with a small mark on his neck. It was at that moment that the timer rang.

When they took the alfajores out of the oven and put them on the table, Leo waited a few seconds to give one to Cristiano.

"They're still a little hot, be careful." He warned.

Cristiano bit down anyway, and his eyebrows shot up. A bright smile appeared on his face. "Leo, they're delicious!"

"Thanks to you, you did almost everything."

"I know. But anyways..." the tone of his voice had changed now. Cristiano put the alfajor on the table, and looked at Leo with _that_ smile, seeing Leo's slightly swollen lips and dilated pupils from their previous make out session. Leo however didn't seem to understand, so Cristiano continued. "Now let me help _you_." he whispered, pulling him closer to his body.

And they kissed again, this time more passionate than the first time. Feeling Cristiano's big hands on his waist and then a little _lower_ made Leo's knees feel like jelly. He couldn't help but smile.

Food could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a little playlist for these two! Here: https://vinygos.tumblr.com/playlist (let me know what you think about it!) <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking too long to update this one, I just needed a break from this ship.   
> This chapter was supposed to have some mild smut in it, but whoops! my hand slipped. It's very short but fluffy instead.

**"Why do you ask?"**

Cristiano was experiencing strong emotions.

With each passing day he knew he was falling more and more in love with Leo, as if it were the first day he met him. Somehow, he always ended up thinking about everything he had to go through to meet him, the person who was now the love of his life. He was aware that Leo was not the most romantic person in the world, since he always preferred to  _ do  _ rather than  _ say _ , but he knew that Leo felt exactly the same way, and if something was wrong, they would solve it and they would continue as if nothing had happened.

Those thoughts made his stomach do somersaults.

But he was also aware that he wasn’t a man of compromise.

When he was younger, he had many one-night stands that didn't go beyond that, different women went throughout his life. Some relationships lasted longer, others less, but it was not until now, being with Leo, that a not so small idea began to cross his head every day more frequently.

"Can you imagine us married?" he asked out of the blue one night at the beach during their vacation. They were both lying on a blanket in the sand, listening to the waves in the distance.

"Are you proposing to me?" Leo asked in response. The giggle that followed made his stomach flip.

"No, it's just an idea"

It took a few seconds for Leo to respond. "It sounds like a nice idea."

And Cris smiled to himself.

He couldn't see himself marrying Leo, but he also couldn't imagine marrying someone else. Various thoughts about the proposal, the suits they would wear, the location, and the honeymoon crossed his mind. He could imagine him and Leo dancing around in their suits, the rings on their fingers symbolizing their engagement, and how their lives would completely change after marriage.

He also thought about adopting a child. Or maybe two. Maybe getting married wasn't his thing, but since he was little he knew that he always wanted to have a child. Watch them grow, teaching them everything their parents once taught them, watching their minds change as they just got older and older.

Leo's voice was the one that brought him out of his thoughts.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just a crazy idea," he lied.

_ Maybe someday _ , he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally something M-rated (ish)! It feels like AGES.   
> It's still 7/10 where I live, so hope y'all had/have a nice Cressi day/week whatever! <3

**"Come here"**

It was a hot summer day like any other. 

This wouldn't have been a problem, if it weren't for the fact that the AC broke down and the temperature had risen considerably during the day. The atmosphere felt heavy, and it was too hot outside, the fans didn't seem to be helping too much and their motivation to do anything disappeared.

For hours, Hulk had been lying on the cold ground, tossing and turning. He breathed with his mouth open and his tongue out. Leo got so worried that he let one of the fans all for himself. Hulk wagged his tail in gratitude. 

Leo and Cris were lying on the ground near the pool with a towel and an umbrella. The silence between them wasn’t uncomfortable at all, they both knew how tired the other was. The only sound they could hear was a distant music coming from one of the houses nearby and the light breeze that appeared from time to time.

"Wouldn't you like to get in?" Leo asked suddenly. "The water is clean"

"I don't know, I haven't put on sunscreen yet..." Cris replied, looking doubtfully at the crystal clear water in front of him. 

"Wait a second," Leo spoke, and he trudged toward the house to find the sunscreen. When he returned, he asked Cris to stay still. He put the cream between his fingers and then spread it on the Portuguese's big body. It started with his back and ended with his muscular legs, which distracted Leo many times. Then, he asked Cris to turn around to put some more on his chest, legs and arms. Leo giggled every time Cris let out a gasp at the contact of his skin with the cold cream. 

"Are you going in too?" Cris asked, getting up with some difficulty. 

"I don't think so, but I can stay here and keep you company if you want," he suggested, standing in front of the pool. 

"No, you will come with me" Cris smirked, getting behind Leo and wrapping his arms around his waist. Before Leo could even react or say anything, they both fell into the water with a loud splash. 

"Hijo de puta!" Leo hissed, opening his eyes and seeing how Cris’ body contorted with laughter. He couldn’t help but smile a little too. 

Leo couldn’t stay mad for long though. Instead, they began to swim around in the clear water and talk about random things. 

Time began to pass relatively quickly, both enjoying the now warm water and the conversations that sometimes ended with some passionate and sinful kisses.

When the sun began to fall, Cris decided to get out of the water, or at least sit on the edge with his feet still in the water. 

"Come here" he said, and Leo swam towards him. 

Leo spread his legs, staring at Cris with a smirk.

"Do you want me to suck you off?" he asked grinning, caressing the inside of his tanned thighs. He could see Cris' dick starting to get hard under his touch.

"Fuck, yes please" he pleaded, playing with Leo's short hair. They had never had sex by the pool before and just the thought of it was already hot enough. 

"Anything for you" Leo purred, licking and biting slightly the skin of his left thigh, then using his other hand to play with the elastic of his shorts. 

Leo watched as Cris closed his eyes, giggling. When he decided to finally touch the outline of his dick, he stopped. 

"I'd love to, but you'd have thought twice before throwing me into the pool in first place" 

"W-what?" Cris stared perplexed at the sudden loss of contact, his brows furrowing. 

"Go and do it yourself." Leo stated firmly, getting out of the water before Cris could catch him. He dried himself a bit and glanced at Cris, who was watching him closely.

It didn't take long for Cris to get out of the water, catching Leo to give him a rough kiss, touching with his hands as many places as he could reach: his shoulders, arms, hips, and ass. 

"You're going nowhere" Cris hissed when they parted from the kiss. "And I'll make you _pay_ for this."

  
  
  



End file.
